


F-L-A-S-H

by Shearmouth



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt/Comfort, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shearmouth/pseuds/Shearmouth
Summary: Whumptober Day 2- ExplosionsHe couldn't see and he couldn't hear and he was going to die.





	F-L-A-S-H

At the first explosion, Scott jumped hard enough to throw himself off his feet and almost face first into a tree.

He staggered back just in time to keep his nose from being broken and fell against the bark. His rings were ringing.

“What the fuck?” Scott gasped. He scanned the night-dark forest, hurling his senses outward. His hearing was off, but he could smell the pair of hunters chasing him was drawing closer, mingled with the stench of the flash bomb they had apparently just thrown after him.

Fear spiked in the back of his throat. He smelled the air again.

Maybe a mile from the edge of town. He was tired, the wolfsbane bullet in his calf spreading and slowing him down. He shoved himself off the tree and kept running.

He was just catching the scents of Beacon Hills when two things happened at once.

A crack of sound, pain and pressure, and Scott cried out as a bullet tore through his lower back. He fell to the ground, just as a flash grenade landed in the leaf litter in front of him.

_Oh, shit. _

He wasn’t quick enough to cover his eyes as the world shattered with light and sound.

Scott shrieked. Pain cracked into his head like a spearpoint and cascaded down his body. He curled into himself and clamped his hands over his ears, his claws slicing into his scalp as he lost control over the shift.

He couldn’t hear.

Panic set in as he realized. He couldn’t hear.

He blinked hard. Dark. It was still dark.

He couldn’t see and he couldn’t hear and he was going to die. 

Scott staggered upright just as the scent of the three hunters burst into the clearing. He smelled metal and anger and wolfsbane. Panic, near hysteria, shut Scott’s throat.

And then, in flash of scent, Liam was there.

Then Theo, and Derek, and Malia. Their bright scents crashed into those of the hunters, and the wet tang of blood fouled the air. 

It was eerie. Werewolf fights were brutal, and Scott could almost smell the snarl on Theo’s face, pick up the terrified shouts on the hunters, but it was like the world had entirely cut out.

Pain ripped through him again, and Scott gasped. He fell to his knees, and tried to focus on the texture of the leaves below his hands as his sense of smell went in and out from agony.

A hand fell on his neck, and he jumped. But immediately the pain faded, and he lifted his head up to smell Liam kneeling in front of him. He said something– Scott could feel the vibrations through his hands– but the world was still silent and dark.

Derek, Malia and Theo’s scents appeared in Liam’s. Someone’s fingers brushed over Scott’s ears, and he flinched. 

Scott hunched over as the pain suddenly redoubled. Two more hands appeared on his back, and he relaxed some as the pain faded. Strong arms pulled him upright, and he found himself being draped over what felt like Derek’s shoulder. He relaxed into the contact, just as someone took his hand and began tracing their fingers over on his palm. It took him a minute to realize what it was– letters.

_Y-O-U-R-S-A-F-E-H-E-A-L-I-N-G-I-T-S-O-K-S-T-A-Y-C-A-L-M-W-E-G-O-T-U_

Scott began to relax. “O-okay,” he said. “Okay.”

And they began to walk slowly through the woods, toward home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
